


Poor Timing

by Chexmixup



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, souma's perspective, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Souma came to the club room at a rather inconvenient time.





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo happy birthday kazman ur like my best friend. i intended to write a full fledged threesome but meh i didnt wanna. anyways happy day 3 of kinktober- voyersim.

This was the last thing Souma had expected to see in the Marine Biology clubroom. Actually, scratch that; the sheer  _ thought _ of it had never even crossed his mind, let alone had he expected to walk into it.

 

Upon opening the door, his attention was first brought to the sounds. The room was heavy with the sounds of panting before a loud whine broke the drone. Immediately, Souma perked; something had to be wrong, were his senpais in trouble? Were they being attacked? His eyes widened in a panic and he rushed to through the entre way only to stop dead in his tracks.

 

Kaoru was on his knees, face pressed to Kanata’s- Kanata’s-  _ his _ \- Souma’s face went beat red, but he was unable to look away from the blonde’s lips pursed around Kanata’s dick. Drool pooled down the side of his bruised, red lips and his golden eyes stared heatedly up at Kanata, tears sticking in his thick lashes. Souma’s breath caught in his throat, thankfully drowned out by Kanata’s loud moan at something Kaoru must have done well. Kanata himself was a sight, his face flushed red and a hand pressed to his mouth to- poorly- muffle his pleasured sounds. He was staring down at Kaoru as if he couldn’t see anything else, his pale fingers knotted in Kaoru’s silky blonde hair. Souma watched as Kanata tugged,  _ hard _ , on his hair and Kaoru’s eyes closed, his moan barely audible from where he was sucking Kanata. He leaned in closer, grabbing Kanata’s plush thighs tightly and-  _ oh _ , Kanata’s pants were around his ankles, and god, Souma was so embarrassed by how toned they looked under Kaoru’s fingers. Kanata was barely dressed- for that matter, neither of them were. Kaoru was kneeling in his boxers, his white button up tossed aside and his undershirt askew on his shoulders. Kanata’s white button up was open, his tie undone but still around his neck. His chest seemed just as toned as his thighs, Souma had the pressing thought of wanting to feel as much of it as he could.

 

Souma was feeling a little too warm, especially as he noticed Kaoru’s head bobbing faster,  _ farther _ , his tongue peaking between his pink lips as he swiped it along the underside of Kanata’s cock. Kanata moaned loudly with another harsh tug at the blonde’s hair and Souma felt his knees go weak. This- this wasn’t supposed to be so appealing, so enticing, dare he say-  _ arousing?? _ No, no he couldn’t dare think of his senpais in such a lewd manner, it was so disrespectful to them, but he couldn’t help his body’s reaction. He tugged on his collar, his mouth going dry and he had to bite his lip to keep himself in check. He really shouldn’t be watching this, something so intimate wasn’t met for his eyes; he should really leave.

 

“K-Kaoru-” Kanata moaned, his voice even breathier than normal. Kaoru hummed underneath him, opening his eyes in a lidded gaze as he stared up at the other.

 

This is the point where Souma needed to leave, and he had just enough brain power to force himself out of the room, running out as fast as he could without drawing any attention to himself. As soon as he was out of the door, he leaned back and clutched his chest, panting from god-knows-what. His heart was pounding in his ears, his pants uncomfortably tight, but above all he was drowning in the sheer embarrassment and shame he felt after what he’d seen. He barely knew how to process it, all he could think of was the expression of pure lust on Kaoru’s face, or the wanton moans leaving Kanata.

 

He went home for the day, there wasn’t any way he could focus in his condition.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like ensemble stars and lots of shitposts please follow me on the tweeter
> 
> main: diklord9000  
> spicy: chexmistake


End file.
